


Happy Together

by kashmir



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by the second set of requirements I had for the Halloween Fic Exchange. So I wrote it. Because I couldn't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Together

Forman House, Afternoon, October 31st, 1978

Hyde finished carrying up the last of the beer from the basement for Mrs. Forman. He sat it down on the floor in the kitchen.

"There ya go, Mrs. Forman. I gotta go get ready for the party now. You need anything else before I go?" Hyde asked. Costume parties really weren't his thing, but Jackie and Mrs. Forman had begged him. And he couldn't tell either of them no. And besides, there was going to be alcohol and lots of it. God, it was great being eighteen.

"Oh, no, Steven honey! You go and get all gussied up for the party and your little girlfriend!" She came over and hugged him, making him cringe slightly. He loved Mrs. Forman but he probably would never be one hundred percent comfortable with her affection. She pulled back and brushed some lint from his shirt and continued speaking, "She is just going to look so cute in her little outfit! All those sequins and her little pom poms! And she told me you were going as her quarterback boyfriend!" She paused to clap her hands and laugh her patented laugh. "Oh, Steven! You are going to look so dashing!"

Hyde was going to kill Jackie and her big mouth. He'd told her repeatedly in the weeks leading up to this fiasco, that if he had to dress up, it would be on his terms and something he wanted. Not some football playing, establishment lovin' quarterback. He was going as Alice Cooper. And that was final. He'd shut her up then, using his favorite method of persuasion which involved both of them being horizontal and using their mouths for something other than talking. But she apparently still had some half-brained notion he was going to let her boss him around. It was the dinner party for Nina and Fez all over again.

"Um, yeah, Mrs. Forman. Ok, I'll see you later." He endured another hug and a kiss on the cheek before he could escape to the basement. He had a phone call to make.

Donna and Jackie's Bedroom

"Uh, Donna, you're not seriously wearing that are you?" Jackie asked as she put her hot rollers in her hair.

Donna paused in the middle of pulling on her white filmy dress. "Well, Jackie, it is my costume."

"Ugh, I can't believe you let that twig you're engaged to talk you into dressing up like Leia from that lame movie he loves so much." Jackie commented, putting the last roller in her hair as the phone rang. Donna picked it up and, after speaking only a few words, put it down.

"Here," she said, placing the phone down on the nightstand. "It's for you, Jackie. Your boyfriend. Who sounds ticked off."

Jackie got up off of the bed with a frown, making a face at Donna, as if to ask her what the hell was Steven mad about. Donna shrugged and went into the bathroom to put her hair up in the elaborate style her costume demanded.

Jackie sat down on the side of the bed and picked up the phone. "Steven?"

"Jackie, did you tell Mrs. Forman I was going to dress up like a pansy-ass football player?"

She recognized that voice; it was his 'I-can't-believe-what-came-out-of your-cheerleader-mouth-voice.' And he was not happy. Dammit, she'd been hoping he'd give up on the idea of being that nasty man, Alice… whatever his last name was. Besides, his cute little butt would look so good in tight football pants. So she started about the unpleasant task of trying to soothe his anger. And trying to get her way.

"But, Steven-" She began in her breathiest voice. She knew that always drove him nuts. But he cut her off before she could get much further.

"Don't use that tone on me. Ain't gonna work. Not this time. So just forget your little idea about me prancing around with you at the party like some football jackass. I'll see you later." And with that he hung up the phone, leaving her sputtering.

She slammed down the phone so hard it jangled and ran into the bathroom to Donna.

"DONNA! Steven is mad that I told Mrs. Forman that he was going to be dressed like a football player at the party! He's still going as that nasty Alice person." She sat down on the toilet, folding her arms and pouting. Donna looked at her in the mirror and tried to hide her amused expression.

"Jackie, you'd think you'd know by now. Hyde never does anything he doesn't want to do, and you can't force him. Remember the dinner party for Nina and Fez?"

"Oh, God! I'm being bossy again?" Jackie asked Donna.

"Yeah, yeah you are," Donna answered with a smile in her voice.

Jackie put her head in her hands. "Oh, God, Donna! The last thing I want to do is boss Steven around! I mean, we just got back together and I don't want to do anything to screw it up!"

"Then don't boss him around. Let him go as whatever he wants and you go as a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader."

Jackie's face brightened. "Of course! And I'm going to look super hot! So Steven won't be able to keep his hands off of me!" She clapped her hands and ran out of the bathroom, leaving Donna shaking her head and chuckling to herself.

Forman's Annual Halloween Bash, Later that Night

Hyde and Eric stood by the bar in the living room, watching their girlfriend's help Kitty set up the refreshment table. They were sipping some beer and discussing their costumes. Hyde was taking great pleasure in tormenting Eric about being dressed as Luke Skywalker. Eric had tried his damndest to come up with a good burn about Hyde's costume, but he couldn't as usual. He finally gave up and asked Hyde how he felt about the wig he was wearing.

Hyde took a sip of his beer before answering. ""I like the length. I think it makes me look kinda wild." Eric shook his head in agreement and continued to sip his beer as the guests began to arrive.

Kitty had music playing and Donna and Eric joined their guys after a little while. Donna cajoled Eric into dancing with her to "Last Kiss" and Hyde was gritting his teeth, just knowing that it would only take Jackie a few minutes till-

"Steeeven," she said, looking up at him, as she swayed to the music in her, he had to admit, hot costume. Thos sequins were definitely placed in strategic plac-

"STEVEN! Are you even listening to me?" She asked hands and pom-poms firmly planted on her hips.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he mumbled, getting distracted by her swaying fringe.

"Then what did I just say?"

"'STEVEN! Are you even listening to me?'" He repeated, smirking as he watched her jaw drop.

She swatted him with a pom-pom covered fist. "NO! Before that! I asked you to dance!" Sometime in the few minutes that he'd been distracted her fringe and trying to annoy her, the song had changed. He caught the first few bars of that annoyingly happy song… By, oh who was it? The Turtles or something equally lame.

"Jackie. It's bad enough I'm here AND in costume. Dancing is just out of the question." He turned around to put his beer down and when he turned back, he caught Jackie brushing past people, angrily, on her way to the kitchen. He mentally kicked himself. When the hell would he learn? And when would she realize he just wasn't that guy… The one who always knew what to say and do and when to say or do it. He ran his hand down his face. He had a mess to clean up now.

The Forman's Driveway

Jackie sniffled and wiped her eyes very carefully. She didn't want to give Steven the satisfaction of knowing she'd cried over him. No smudged mascara for her. She heard the sliding glass door open and close behind her. Dammit, she wasn't in the mood to talk to Donna.

"Donna, no offense, I don't want to talk to you," She said, not turning around to face her.

"Good thing I'm not Donna, then," A husky and, maybe, just maybe, apologetic voice said. A voice that sounded suspiciously like..

"Steven?!" she said, turning around in disbelief. But there he was, nasty Alice-man costume and everything. Looking.. Sheepish?

"Listen, Jackie, I'm, um, I'm…" Hyde took in a deep breaht and let it out. Damn this little princess and the idiotic things he did for her. "I, I can't see me," he took in another breath. 'Just do it, man, no one's around.' "Lovin' nobody but you, for all my life."

Jackie looked around, and then back at Hyde, trying to figure out what had come over him.

"St-Steven… What are you doing?" She asked as he walked over to her and took her hand.

He put his head down and shook it slightly, looking up at her and giving her a sheepish grin.

"Trying to be romantic. Now, just shut up and enjoy, because this is NEVER happening, ever again, you understand?" He asked, drawing her body into the warm circle of his arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. They pulled away from the kiss after a few moments and swayed to their silent music in the moonlight.


End file.
